Peliroja Satisfecha
by Galatea Mayfair
Summary: Una noche lluviosa y muchas ideas pecaminosas que rondan en la cabeza de cierta chica pelirroja. Nc-17 por Lemon.


_"Satisfecha"_

by **Galatea Mayfair  
**

**Disclaimer: **Todo el universo de _Harry Potter_ y sus personajes pertenecen a **J.K Rowlin**g, pero la trama de esta historia es mía.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Advertencias:** Lemon/Masturbación

**Personajes/Parejas:** Ginevra Weasley _"Orange Crush"_

**Notas de Autora:** Hace tiempo que que tenía ganas de escribir algo como esto, pero hace años dejé el Fandom y los Fanfics. Así que estoy algo oxidada con esto, por eso no sean tan duros conmigo.

* * *

Afuera llovía a cantaros, gruesas gotas de agua golpeaban el suelo sin clemencia, mientras que estruendosos relámpagos que iluminaban todo de blanco por apenas milésimas de segundo. El viento no parecía ser más misericordioso que la lluvia o los rayos, y agitaba las copas de los arboles del bosque prohibido con la amenaza de tumbarlos en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, la tempestad que azotaba fuera del castillo de Hogwarts, no se comparaba a la pequeña tormenta de sensaciones que se desataba dentro de cuatro cortinas rojas en una cama de la torre de Gryffindor.

Ahí, en esa cama adoselada, estaba ella recostada boca arriba, respirando entrecortadamente y tan roja como su cabello. Pequeñas gotas de sudor rodaban por su frente, así como un hilo de saliva escurría por la comisura de sus labios. Sus labios rojos como dos trozos de manzana de los cuales brotaban suaves jadeos de placer.

Mantenía sus ojos castaños fuertemente cerrados, intentando visualizar en su en su mente a cierto chico de cabello negro, cicatriz en forma de rayo y ojos verdes que usaba lentes redondos. Ese chico por el cual daría lo que fuera para que estuviera ahí con ella, ayudándola a apagar el fuego que le quemaba la piel y ese calor intenso que se manifestaba entre sus piernas de una forma húmeda y pegajosa.

Estaba demasiado alterada, más aún que la misma tormenta. Sus jadeos eran mucho más suaves que los relámpagos, pues no se podía dar el lujo de que sus compañeras de habitación la escuchara, pero su respiración era más agitada que el viento y sus sabanas de satín rojo estaban más empapadas que los amplios terrenos de Hogwarts.

Ginny Weasley estaba quemándose de deseo por él, por el único chico era capaz de provocarle eso sin saberlo. Ese chico de sonrisa cálida y brillantes ojos verdes que se escondían detrás de unos lentes. Ese que volaba más rápido que una Snitch Dorada y era tan valiente como un león, no por nada portaba el escudo de Gryffindor en su pecho. Ese mismo chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón. Ese chico que era el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor. Él, el único e incomparable, Harry Potter.

Él era el responsable de que ella estuviera así. No podía explicar porque, pero si podía decir que apenas se había recostado en su cama, la imagen de Harry había llegado a su mente; todo sudado por culpa del Quidditch, quitándose la camisa para recibir algo de aire fresco, sus músculos finamente delineados, las lineas de la ingle que sobresalían del pantalón y marcaban el camino a cierta parte de la anatomía del pelinegro con la que Ginny solo especulaba.

Ahí había comenzado todo, especulando cómo se vería esa parte del cuerpo de Harry. Sabía que estaba mal, que era algo indecente, pero cuando el miembro viril del niño que sobrevivió se materializó en su cabeza y se fundió con la idea de sentirlo dentro de ella; la decencia se fue a la mierda.

Separó ligeramente las piernas y colocó sus dos manos sobre sus pechos, presionándolos un poco. Luego siguió descendiendo, presionando sus costillas, después su tripa y llegó finalmente a esa parte que pedía atención con urgencia. Nuevamente la imagen de Harry después del partido de Quidditch vino a su mente y su imaginación añadió a la escena la morbosidad que necesitaba para animarse a continuar.

Visualizó como el capitán y buscador del equipo se bajaba el cierre del pantalón, mientras ella escabullía su mano derecha por debajo de sus pantaletas, palpando la humedad que ahí había. Subió su otra mano hacía sus pechos, metiendola por debajo de su sujetador para tocar sus pezones que se sentían dolorosamente duros.

La morbosa imagen seguía corriendo en su mente, ya no solo era Harry con el pantalón abierto y su polla de fuera. Ahora ella estaba en esa escena, hincada frente a él y saboreando ese duro y enorme pedazo de carne que él le ofrecía. Abrió la boca y pasó la lengua por sobre sus labios, de verdad que desearía poder probarlo.

Sintió pequeñas contracciones en su vagina y la imagen en su cabeza se distorsionó para darle paso a una donde el pelinegro estaba recostado sobre el campo de Quidditch y ella estaba sobre él, cabalgándolo como si no hubiera mañana. Instintivamente su mano se deslizó entre los húmedos labios de su intimidad para llegar hasta su cavidad vaginal e introducir un dedo que comenzó a mover al ritmo de sus cabalgadas imaginarias.

Inconscientemente comenzó a mover las caderas; mientras en su mente Harry la tomaba de la cadera para moverla más rápido sobre él. Sudaba más y más, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gemir. La imagen de su cabeza dio un nuevo giro, donde ahora ella estaba recostada sobre el césped y él estaba sobre ella, embistiéndola duro.

Movió un poco más el dedo en su interior, pero terminó por sacarlo y deslizarlo por su vulva, hasta llegar a su clítoris. Lo presionó con suavidad, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica que convulsionó ligeramente su cuerpo. La escena en su cabeza parecía más nítida que nunca y se hacía un acercamiento de visión hacía ese punto donde el pene de Harry entraba y salía de su interior.

Ahogó un gemido en su garganta y apretó uno de sus pechos, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a animarse para formar círculos sobre duro clítoris. Comenzó a frotar con intensidad y entusiasmo, casi al mismo ritmo frenético con el que imaginaba que Harry la penetraba.

Sus piernas se comenzaron a tensar y sin darse cuenta contrajo los dedos de sus pies, arqueándose ligeramente sobre la cama, mientras su mano se movía más rápidamente sobre su intimidad, acelerándola más y más al punto de culminación final.

Estaba tan cerca que en su mente el deseo superó la razón, regalándole una surrealista imagen de Harry corriéndose dentro de ella al grado de que el semen se desbordaba de su vagina en una explosión placentera que su cuerpo no pudo contener más.

Mordió sus labios para evitar gemir, movió su mano con más intensidad y sintió como por fin el fuego la quemaba para después apagarse paulatinamente. Esos cinco segundos de éxtasis total no los iba a olvidar en mucho tiempo, sobre todo cuando se topara con el chico que había inundado esos húmedos pensamientos.

—Oh... Harry... Harry... Oh... Uhmg... Sí... Mi amor... —gimoteó en voz muy baja, disfrutando de los espasmos que recorrían todo su cuerpo a causa del delicioso orgasmos que acaba de experimentar.

Frotó su vagina con toda la mano para apaciguar un poco las exquisitas sensaciones y cuando el último choque eléctrico la recorrió, todo su cuerpo se relajó. Retiró la mano de su intimidad y suspiró, cubriéndose bien con las sabanas y haciéndose un ovillo en la cama.

Abrazó la almohada y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro se dispuso a dormir, no sin antes hacer una imagen mental donde esa almohada era el pecho de Harry, en el que descansaba plácidamente después de haber hecho el amor.

Tal vez un día se todas esas fantasías y morbosas imágenes de su mente se volverían realidad, pero por el momento estaba satisfecha.


End file.
